Jeff Flavors
)}} }} Jeffavorite "Jeff" Flavors is a student at Mayview Middle School in Paranatural. He shares Max Puckett's classes with Mr. Garcia, Ms. Baxter, and Mr. Spender. Appearance Jeff has a head of round, curly orange hair that constantly obscures his eyes. In Chapter 1, Jeff wears a green t-shirt depicting the word "BOSS", blue jeans, and brown shoes. In Chapter 4, he wears a bright yellow shirt depicting a smiley face under the words "BIG BOY". In Chapter 5, he wears a purple t-shirt depicting the words "GAME (L)OVER" in a pixel font, blue jeans, and purple shoes, as well as a backpack shaped to resemble Frieza from the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Personality Jeff enjoys frequently cracking jokes to others and has sterotypically geeky interests, such as video games and anime such as Dragon Ball. He also highly values others' opinions of him, being upset when Max decides against sitting next to him at lunch and overjoyed when Max treats him like a friend , as well as feeling validated after being high-fived by Johnny Jhonny . He is somewhat naive, being described by Violet as too sincere to tell when Cody Jones is faking his smile. Paranatural Chapter 1 Upon noticing him enter Mr. Garcia's class, Jeff greets Max alongside Cody, Lisa, Violet, and Ed, and jokes about Mr. Garcia during his lesson. At the end of the period, Mr. Garcia can be seen telling Jeff to get a haircut. During their next class with Ms. Baxter, Jeff and Cody help block Johnny from reaching Max as the latter escapes the classroom. During lunch, Jeff waves to Max while sitting with his friends in the cafeteria; however, after seeing Johnny behind them, Max avoids the table and and sits with Suzy, Collin Sloinne, and Dimitri Danger instead. During their last period class with Mr. Spender, Max sits next to Jeff, who expresses sadness over a "cool kid who does flips" like Max refused to sit with him and becomes overjoyed after Max refers to him as his "good pal. Chapter 4 After being told to investigate "the ginger with the hair" by Johnny in order to investigate Isaac O'Connor's lightning powers, Stephen incorrectly starts harassing Jeff in the hallways. Mid-interrogation, the two are interrupted by Cody, who warns Stephen about another offense from him resulting in suspension according to the code of conduct. After Stephen leaves, Cody consoles Jeff as he complains about his now-stretched shirt. Chapter 5 : For the events which occured during Hijack's possession, see Hijack#Chapter 5. After being greeted by Max and subsequently bullied by Johnny, Ollie, and RJ, Jeff is possessed by the spirit Hijack, who takes control of his actions during the subsequent Hitball game during gym class. After Hijack leaves Jeff and possesses Richard Spender upon arriving at the teacher's lounge, Jeff begins flailing around in confusion due to not retaining any memory of the events of Hijack's possession. He is later placed in a "Calm Down Cube", where Principal Pleezdoo tries to soothe him. After being released, Jeff meets up with Violet outside the office before being approached by Johnny, who high-fives him before being tackled by a group of Student Council members. At the end of the day, Jeff walks with Violet into the school yard, where he confirms that he can't recall any of the events during gym. After being called over by Cody, Jeff waves to Violet as he walks with him to their bus. Relationships Friends * Max Puckett - Jeff desperately wants to be friends with Max, and was extremely disappointed when Max decided to sit with Suzy at lunch. * Cody Jones - Jeff and Cody are close friends, and can be seen hanging out with each other often. Cody feels protective over Jeff, as shown when he stops Stephen from bullying him and tries to defend him during the Hitball game. After a Hijack-possessed Jeff hits him hard in the head with a ball, Cody begins to act coldly towards Jeff and tries to distract himself by having lunch with Collin Sloinne at the School Store. After learning that Hijack was possessing him and subsequently defeating the spirit, Cody meets up with Jeff after school * Violet - Violet can be seen snarkily replying to Jeff's attempts at comedy during their class with Mr. Garcia in Chapter 1 . She feels a sense of protectiveness over Jeff, whom she views as a "puppy" who "needs someone looking out for him" . * Johnny Jhonny - Jeff was targeted as a victim of bullying from Johnny's gang in an attempt to gain more information on Max's powers during Chapter 4 and 5 , causing him to feel dejected. After being released from the principal's office, Johnny high-fives him while marching with RJ to detention, causing Jeff to become happy and say that "he's cool now" . Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} Trivia * Jeff's name was initially given as "Jeffrey Flavors" on after being changed from Zack's original plan of "Jeffavorite" upon being convinced by their girlfriend, Taylor C.[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/619011698930782208 "You can't name him Jeffavorite Flavors. This is our first fight" -@EnEnkay" Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (9 July 2015) On September 22, 2015, Zack decided to edit the page and change his name back to Jeffavorite after a long deliberation.[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/646483178425729024 "canonically naming Jeff Jeffrey Flavors instead of Jeffavorite Flavors was an act of cowardice and i have no one but myself to blame" "i am going to go edit the page now, i've been meaning to but put it off for far too long"] Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (22 September 2015) Gallery Official Artwork Jeff.jpg|Jeff's old cast page photo. Old_Concept_Art_10_-_Jeff_and_Lisa.jpg|Old concept art for Lisa and Jeff. (Tweet) FillerPages_2016Dec26.png|"Happy Holidays!" (Dec 26 2016) Patreon_03_Jeff_Cody.jpg|A sketch of Jeff and Cody. (Tweet) Tweets_-_Halloween_02_Jeff.png|A Hijack-possessed Jeff in a Halloween post. (Tweet) Jeff and Cody Happy Birthday.png|A sketch of Jeff and Cody giving birthday wishes and a cake. (Tweet) Comic Jeff Ch1Pg33.png|Jeff's first appearance. ( ) Jeff Ch1Pg41.png|Jeff beckoning Max to sit with him at lunch. ( ) Jeff Ch1Pg47.png|Jeff during Mr. Spender's class. ( ) Jeff Ch4Pg31 02.png|Jeff being bullied by Stephen. ( ) Jeff Ch4Pg31.png|Jeff being harassed by Stephen. ( ) HijackJeff_Ch5Pg26.png|A Hijack-possessed Jeff with Cody prior to gym class. ( ) File:HijackJeff Ch5Pg45.png|Isabel attempting to capture a Hijack-possessed Jeff. ( ) Hijack-as-Jeff Ch5Pg70.png|A Hijack-possessed Jeff facing off against Max and Johnny. ( ) File:HijackJeff Ch5Pg73.png|A Hijack-possessed Jeff holding the Golden Switch. ( ) File:HijackJeff Ch5Pg76.png|A Hijack-possessed Jeff throwing the Golden Switch. ( ) File:HijackJeff Ch5Pg93.png|A Hijack-possessed Jeff asking Max to visit his house. ( ) Jeff Ch5Pg104.png|Jeff in the office's Calm Down Cube. ( ) Jeff Ch5Pg288.png|Jeff being high-fived by Johnny. ( ) Jeff Ch5Pg295 01.png|Jeff walking with Violet after school. ( ) Jeff Ch5Pg295 02.png|Jeff upon spotting Cody. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Mayview Middle School Students Category:Alive